


"a crazy girl walks into a pub..."

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl sees things; girl knows things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"a crazy girl walks into a pub..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorrie6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorrie6).



> [](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/profile)[**dorrie6**](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/) [did](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dorrie6/390808.html?style=mine) that icon-pairings meme and said, "Can anyone write me Remus/River?" I obliged.

"The moon loves you, but you don't love her back."

Lupin looked up in surprise. The voice was unfamiliar, and even in the dim light the face was, too.

Her gaze was somehow both distant and intent, and disconcerted he returned to his parchment.

"It's a gift, you know," she continued. "Like a kiss."

He gathered his materials and got up from the table. As he turned to leave, she caught hold of his hand -- gentle, but firm. She bounced lightly into his chair and kissed him.

He half-expected to taste blood but found she tasted oddly like faraway sky.


End file.
